The main objective of the Boston University Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program is to catalyze transformative advances in both translational and basic diabetes research, expanding and broadening the innovative parent Joslin P&F program. The new program would be integrated into the parent Joslin P&F program and will adopt its administrative and scientific policies and infrastructure. The program will have two main components: a regional Computational Systems Biology program and a Boston University Medical Center based new investigator program. The majority of the researchers enrolled in the new Computational Systems Biology program are either new or well-established systems biology researchers at BU, MIT or Harvard with limited prior research in diabetes or metabolic diseases. Thus, the scientific benefits from this program are expected to be high since these researchers bring a substantial prior track record in systems biology or network research successfully applied in other biomedical areas, but they have not previously worked in the biology, genetics or translational aspects of diabetes. The BU Medical Center program will emphasize funding new investigators who work in areas complementary to the focus areas of the Joslin primary P&F program and will include cardiovascular complications related to diabetes and obesity.